Hold Me
by NinjaKana
Summary: This story is absolutely DROPPED. Dispised and should be deleted. Only keeping it to show myself how far I have come from this. OLD. Author dropped this. Dislikes- no more than that. HATES this story. Just turn around and go read something else.


**A/N: I wrote this while listening to Simple and Clean. It is based on an RP I do in my head almost every night to... I guess comfort myself. Please Enjoy**

**Disclamer: I do not own Naruto, any of the characters, Kingdom Hearts or the sont Simple and Clean. The only thing I own is the RP I made in my head. It will probably stay mine and in my head too.**

**

* * *

**

**Hold Me**

Alone in her hospital room. A young ninja of a deceased family sat, humming to herself.

Her family was killed a few days after the Uchiha assassination. Her family was a well known medic-nin clan. Their kekkei-genkai was not well known by ninja outside of Konoha. This clan could absorb special abilities from other clans.

This girl was born a natural genius with her blood-line limit. The price she had to pay for this power though, was very poor health. The day of her clan's death she had just recovered from croup. She had stumbled out of her room to discover her friend's brother just before he killed her mother. She was confused by her mother's screams of the 'terrible man' who she knew as Uchiha Itachi, her senpai.

Now the girl was being held in the hospital because of the flu. She was too stubborn to take care of herself when she got ill and would push herself to the brink of death with even the most simple illness. She was almost better, but she had to stay to make sure there was no underlying illnesses.

She heard a noise, but knew who it was. All she did was stand up and slowly pace her room singing.

"_You're giving me too many things  
Lately you're all I need  
You smiled at me and said, _

Don't get me wrong I love you  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said 'No,  
I don't think life is quite that simple'"

The boy stayed motionless outside her window with his eyes closed listening to her sing.

"_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go  
Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before  
Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all…"_

The young man was jolted from his thoughts when he heard the girl begin to cough. He peeked through the blinds to see Kana leaning on a table having trouble catching her breath between coughs. To the boy's alarm she began swaying and falling backwards. With his ninja reflexes he jumped inside and caught her before she fell.

When Kana had at last caught her breath and stopped coughing, she looked up and smiled at her rescuer.

Nurses had now rushed into her room to see a red haired boy holding their patient close to his chest. The patient was returning his embrace. The boy had tears running down his face as did the girl. The nurses stood in shock, among them Haruno Sakura.

Tears began running down the face of the pink haired kunoichi as she saw one of her childhood friends, the patient, being held the boy whom the patient loved. The boy had finished the song Sakura had heard Kana sing from down the hall…

"_Nothing's like before…"_

Kana had begun to close her eyes. She was so tired. _**' It must be… the…Ookami… My beast is… finally taking me…'**_

"Kana! Kana! Please, Don't let go! Kana! Wake up! Kana.." The red haired boy cried, "Please…"

Sakura and the other nurses quickly took Kana from Gaara's arms and hurried her to the emergency treatment room.

A day later, Kana lay in an induced coma to keep Ookami at bay. Gaara sits beside her humming her favourite song '_Simple and Clean'_ to the sleeping girl. Tears are silently falling from his eyes.

His two siblings stand a little ways back watching their younger brother show love to another. Tears fill their eyes aswell. Kana was one of their closest friends. She was always so happy and full of energy, even when she was sick. But this time…

Sakura watched from the door in wonder as Gaara of the Sand held her friend's hand. She let a few tears escape their prison and fall freely to the floor.

A mumble was heard from Kana. Sakura figured it was probably a dream, Kana was to be in a coma for at least a week. Everyone in the room knew that too. To their surprise she opened her crimson eyes and looked into Gaara's pale green ones.

"I…love you." She said letting a single tear fall, " Ookami wants me to go… He is my inner beast Gaara. I…. I can't…"

"Kana! Please…" Tears cascaded down the boys face as all the others silently sobbed at the sight, " You can't! I… I love you too." The sand master choked out the last words at barely a whisper.

Kana weakly smiled and sang "When you walk away, you don't hear me say…"

Gaara said, "Baby, please don't go…" Tears now leaving dark circles where they had been falling on the bed.

Sakura had to step in and put Kana back into her coma, to keep her safe. Everyone just cried. Even Kana's other friends who had shown up to visit. They had all seen the love confessions. Naruto was silent. Shino was showing emotion. Hinata was weeping into her cousin's arm as Neji tried to prevent tears from falling. Rock Lee was comforting Tenten. Kiba was sitting in a ball on the ground with Akamaru beside him. Chouji had stopped eating and was now offering Ino tissues. Shikamaru was also weeping.

Gaara cried into Kana's sheets and held her hand. He wondered if Ookami would manage to take her away. He wondered if she would need to stay like this for very long…

Kana was battling the Ookami spirit in her mind now, she was the only one who could do it. All anyone else could do is support her and hope.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Ookami should mean wolf. I looked it up on google and it said Ookami meant wolf in kanji.**

**If there are any words you don't know I'll clarify what they mean.**

**R&R PLEASE!!! I would really like to know what you think, and if I should make this a multi chapter**.


End file.
